Train Ride
by SingingHedgehog
Summary: While on the train to the Emerald City, Glinda gets bored and comes up with the most annoying song! The actual train ride was much longer than the play implies...


**Hiii. 1st Wicked FanFic. PLZ tell mii what you think of it! I think the train trip to the Emerald City would have been interesting if we had known what had gone on. ^^ Disclaimer: I don't own Elphaba or Glinda :(. I also don't own The Emerald City, Dorthy, The Yellow Brick Road, or Aluminim Foil...Oh wait, yes I do. There's some in my kitchen! ^^ ENJOY! (That's an order.)**

"Elphieeeeeeeee!" Glinda whined "I'm SO bored!"

Elphaba, who was still very engrossed in the novel she was reading, didn't answer.

"Elphie?...ELPHIE!" Glinda practically screamed at her green friend.

No, response. The blond finally pryed the book out of Elphaba's hands

"HEY!" She snapped "I was reading that!"

"I noticed." was Glinda's response.

"Well, was there any particular reason that you decided to steal my book?" Elphaba said, still annoyed at her friend.

"Oh yes!" Glinda exlaimed, almost forgetting about her previous bordem "I'm really bored! What is there to do on this stupid train?"

The green girl groaned "Why don't you just look out the window."

"But that's no FUN!" The blond protested

"Neither is having your book stolen..."

"Oh, sorry! Here you go" Glinda gave her friend the book back.

She stared out the window for several minutes. The two had been on this train to the Emerald City for what seemed like forever. _When are we getting there anyway?_ Glinda thought

"Elphaba?"

"WHAT NOW!"

"How long 'till we get there?"

"Thirty years." Elphaba replied sarcastically "

"C'mon, tell me!" Glinda moaned.

Elphaba checked her watch, "Well, we got on at about 2:30 this afternoon and the expected arival time is around 6:50 this evening" Elphaba said "It's 4:47 now so we have about..."

"2 hours." Glinda inturruped with a sigh

"Yes. Now if you would be so kind as to let me finish this book I'm reading."

Five more minutes ticked by in silence. Glinda pulled out the magazines she had brought with her, she read through them all for the fourth time. Glinda decided to amuse herself by thinking about what the Emerald City would be like. _I'm sure there will be millions of stores, I could go shopping everyday!_ Glinda smiled at that thought _I'll bet there's palaces too! Elphie, is going to see the Wizard, so I think I'll probably tag along._ Glinda continued to fantasize.

An hour later, Elphaba put down her book "Finished." She said with satisfaction.

"Hey, Elphie" Glinda said "I just came up with a song!"

"Great." Elphaba said rolling her eyes.

"Can, I sing it to you?"

"No."

"Oh, c'mon PLEASE?" Elphaba sighed then gave in and Glinda started singing.

"We're off to see the Wizard, the magical Wizard of Oz. I hear he is a whiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was. If ever, oh ever a wiz there was, The Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because! BEcause of the magical things he does!"

"That is the most nonsence I've heard from you all day!"

"REALLY? I thought it was clever! Besides, I spent the last HOUR coming up with that!" Glinda replied

"Woah, the _whole_ hour?" Elphaba said sarcastically "Then you SHOULD get extra points. I didn't know you could concentrate for that long on something!"

"Did you enjoy your book?" Glinda asked

"Yes I did."

6 minutes in silence. (**A/n: 6 minutes in silence, that sounds like a song...)** Glinda started humming the song she made up, and continued humming it for awhile. Once she had hummed it 16 times Elphaba got fed up

"WILL YOU QUIT WITH THAT!"

"Fine. Sheesh!"

Another silence.

"Sooo, how long 'till we get there?"Glinda said, breaking it

"Ten minutes."

"oh."

~Ten Minutes Later~

"YES!" We're FINALLY here!" Glinda squealed once they arrived at the train station

"The actual ride was much longer than the show implied" Elphaba said, half to herself

"What?"

"Nothing."

T I M E S K I P P P P

Elphaba, who is now The Wicked Witch of The West, stared down at the horrible child on the yellow brick road. _Hey look!_ Elphaba thought to herself _ She has yet ANOTHER compainion! This time it's a Aluminim Foil guy_.

"HEY! I'm TIN! Not 'aluminim foil' missy!" Yelled the *ahem* TIN Man 

_That was weird..._ _Oh great._ Elphaba rolled her eyes _ They're singing again._Elphaba listened.

"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz..."

_WAIT! I know this song!_ Elphaba relized, thinking back to the train ride to the Emerald City with her former best friend, Glinda.

"We hear he is a whiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was..."

_Oz, NOOOO!_

**Weelll. Whaddya think? Did anyone like the T I M E S K I P P P part? Oh, and Boq aparrently can read minds... hehehe scary thought. PLZ R&R 4 mii! **

**Me: B.o.q...B.B.Q... *giggles***

**Boq: That really wasn't funny...  
><strong>


End file.
